


Who Says An Auction Can't Be Romantic?

by welcometomyasylum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Date Auction, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, picnics are romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometomyasylum/pseuds/welcometomyasylum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written in response to foxerica's prompt:<br/>Erica/Lydia + “why the hell would you choose me at the stupid date auction??? you hate me??”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Says An Auction Can't Be Romantic?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxerica (ericaismeg)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts).



Erica parked her car outside Lydia’s apartment building and had to force herself to just breathe. Sure, Lydia was forced to go on this date with her because of the auction, but that didn’t make any of this less nerve racking. What if she didn’t like what Erica had decided on for their date? What if everything went wrong? What if...no. She was Erica Reyes, damnit. This wasn’t high school anymore. She was hot, funny, and smart. She could totally get out of this car, walk up to the door, pick up Lydia, and totally sweep her off of her feet. Before she lost her nerve, she did just that. 

When she got to the door, however, she didn’t even have time to knock before the door flew open and Lydia, beautiful as ever, was standing right in front of her.

“Why the hell did you choose me at the date auction? You hate me,” Lydia demanded the second Erica picked her up at her front door for their date. 

“How could I hate you? You’re pack. Besides, I couldn’t let that creep who kept bidding on you win,” Erica replied matter of factly.

“The only other person bidding on me was Jackson!” Lydia protested.

“Exactly,” came Erica’s reply as she walked with Lydia to her silver sedan and opened the passenger side door for her red headed companion. 

“So where exactly are we going on this date? It’s only noon,” Lydia said as she got into Erica’s car and buckled herself in. Erica waited until she was fully in the seat to close the door and walk over to the driver’s side and get in. 

“You’ll just have to wait and see” Erica replied cryptically as she started the car and pulled out of Lydia’s drive-way.

“Erica, town is the other way,” Lydia said after a few moments of silence.

“Then it is a good thing I’m not trying to go to town, now isn’t it?” Erica replied. They drove in silence for a few more miles before Erica turned into the parking lot of the Beacon Hills Preserve.

“I swear to god Erica, if you think I’m going to go hunt for bunnies with you when I could have had a lovely dinner at a respectable establishment with Jackson…” Lydia threatened.

“Who do you think I am, Derek? No, we are not going to go catch our own food. Follow me,” Erica replied as she started off towards the woods.

They walked through the woods for what seemed like forever, until the trees seemed to part and they came across a clearing full of spring grass and dandelions with a cliche red and white checkered blanket with a giant wicker picnic basket set up in the center.

“I thought we could come out here and have some alone time, just the two of us without all of the boys and see where it takes us. We can have lunch out here and, if you hate it, I can take you back home. But if you have fun, we could go back to my place where we can have dinner and watch that new Ryan Reynolds movie you were gushing about the other day with Allison,” Erica said, nerves clear in her voice as Lydia just followed her in awe. 

They spent hours in the field talking and laughing and sharing the food that Erica had prepared. Lydia had forgotten that Erica was more than just one of Derek’s betas. There was more to this wolf than just following orders and striking fear into their enemies. Before she knew it, the clearing had gone dark and Erica started packing up their picnic. 

“Is that dinner you offered still on the table for tonight?” Lydia asked, hoping that the date was going as well for Erica as it was for her.

Erica just beamed in response and, wow, if that didn’t just make Lydia’s stomach flip and her heart melt.

They took their time heading back to the car, Erica holding Lydia’s arm so that she wouldn’t trip in the dark. When they reached the car, Erica opened Lydia’s door as she had done earlier and made certain that Lydia was fully in the car before closing the door and heading over to the driver’s side. They made the short drive to Erica’s apartment and, unlike the drive before, there was no awkward silence between them. 

Erica closed the door behind them as they entered her apartment and she showed Lydia her living room so that Lydia could wait on the couch while Erica got two glasses and a bottle of wine from her kitchen. She couldn’t believe that the picnic was such a success. Once they had gotten settled and started actually talking it had been comfortable and, dare she say it, magical.

She went back to the living room, glasses and wine in hand, to find Lydia, not on the couch, but at the bookshelf, reading the back of one of Erica’s favorite books. Erica offered her a glass and started explaining what she had planned for dinner. She didn’t even get through saying that there was a salad before Lydia looked up and kissed her.

Erica froze for a moment while her brain tried to figure out what was going on, but it only took that one moment before she was actively participating in the kiss, dinner forgotten. 

They eventually did get around to eating the steak dinner that Erica had prepared, but at that point it was probably considered more of an early breakfast than a late dinner. 

Erica took Lydia home later the next day and Lydia watched her drive away with a smile on her face. Lydia had forgotten how much fun a first date could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! With ANE925 off enjoying Easter with her family this weekend, I got a little bored and decided to do a little writing of my own. Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
